wikiesponjafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Patrick Calça Esperta
Música You're Nice - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield card Chief Taravana - Kapono Beamer opening Dramatic Cue (b) - Ronald Hanmer falls off cliff Drama Link (d) - Hubert Clifford "Patrick!" Dramatic Cue © - Ronald Hanmer me help you out of there, buddy!" Steel Licks (a) - Jeremy Wakefield missing the top part of his head Maniac Pursuit - Trevor Duncan turning in Patrick's head Period 4 - Richard John Cottle at them... these graceful, stoic creatures of the deep." Earl's Revenge - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield let's expand our jellyfish nets!" Room at Versailles - Norman John Warren of jellyfish Vibe Q Sting - Nicolas Carr "Okay..." Airs and Graces (a) - Paddy Kingsland the beauty of nature Gator - Steve Belfer wants to play games ? - SpongeBob laughs Hawaiian Link (b) - Richard Myhill wrong with Patrick?" Frankenstein's Niece A - Gregor F. Narholz studying subspecies ? - Nicolas Carr, Barry Anthony playing clarinet Wooden Bear - Gil Flat, Tony Tape, Florian Voelxen recognize that piece anywhere!" Steel Sting (Original Version) - Jeremy Wakefield mouthpiece covered in saliva Hello Blues - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield that you have some free time, let's get some grub." Romantic Ending - Harry Bluestone, Emil Cadkin just not compatible anymore." Hawaiian Cocktail - Richard Myhill sad Steel Licks (d) - Jeremy Wakefield at Sandy's house Say it with a Smile (a) - Dick Stephen Walter problems Kamakani (b) - Kapono Beamer and Patrick looking at old photo albums They're Coming! - Trevor Duncan trying to solve the problem ? - Patrick meditating Steel Licks (b) - Jeremy Wakefield "Coming." Dramatic Impact 3 - Ivor Slaney kidnaps SpongeBob SpongeBob Theme (Version 1) - Jeremy Wakefield, Sage Guyton "Yay!" Surf's Up! A - Jerry Burnham, Wayne Cook let's have some fun." Surfer Baby (a) - Jerry Burnham yeah!"/"Oh, absolutely!" Surfer Baby (d) - Jerry Burnham down a hill Steel Licks © - Jeremy Wakefield did the fun go away, SpongeBob?" Vibe Q Sting - Nicolas Carr it!" Dramatic Cue (d) - Ronald Hanmer falls off the cliff again Dramatic Cue (a) - Ronald Hanmer on, buddy!" Lumbering Giant - Paddy Kingsland looking for Patrick's head ? - Jeremy Wakefield guess we'll never have fun together again." Furtive Footsteps - Paddy Kingsland said you found my dislodged cranial cap last time." Lap Steel - Nicolas Carr coral!" Airs and Graces (a) - Paddy Kingsland can never replace friendship." Dramatic Climax (Harry Bluestone and Emil Cadkin) - SpongeBob puts Patrick's old head back on Honolulu March (Version 2) - George de Fretes ending en:Patrick SmartPants es:Patricio inteligente nl:Patrick betweter pl:Patryk Bystroporty ru:Патрик – умные штаны Categoria:A Categoria:B Categoria:C Categoria:D Categoria:E Categoria:F Categoria:G Categoria:H Categoria:I Categoria:J Categoria:K Categoria:L Categoria:M Categoria:N Categoria:O Categoria:P Categoria:Q Categoria:R Categoria:S Categoria:T Categoria:U Categoria:V Categoria:W Categoria:X Categoria:Y Categoria:Z Categoria:0 Categoria:1 Categoria:2 Categoria:3 Categoria:4 Categoria:5 Categoria:6 Categoria:7 Categoria:8 Categoria:9 Categoria:10 Categoria:11 Categoria:12 Categoria:13 Categoria:14 Categoria:15 Categoria:16 Categoria:17 Categoria:18 Categoria:19 Categoria:20 Categoria:Anos 2000 Categoria:Datas Categoria:Data Categoria:Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada Categoria:Bob Esponja Categoria:Coias que aprendi com Bob Esponja Categoria:Patrick Estrela Categoria:Familia do Patrick e do Gary Categoria:Patrick